True Confessions Of A Freak
by Laura Night
Summary: This is the first in my 'Different Shades' series. A bunch of character studies that shine new light on a established character. This one is about Jean Grey. The darker side of the famous red-head. Please just read it!!


To tell why I'm a freak first I think I should talk about my birth family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel's characters. Marvel owns them that's why their Marvel characters. I own everyone but the marvel characters. I own the story so ask to archive anywhere and I'll send it too you.   


*~A/N: Ok this is my first EVER fic, even though I have some posted already, this is my first one I wrote. But you might want to go check out my others I'm starting a nice series in the X-men movie section. Thanks to my beta reader Yami-chan for his help! And now on to the fic.... 

  
  
  
  
  


True Confessions Of A Freak 

  
  


To tell why I'm a freak, first I think I should talk about my birth family. Let's see, a mom who would forget about me constantly (and made it clear that she wasn't happy that she had to raise me by herself) and a dad I never met. It's not my fault that whoever my dad was saw her for the horrible person she really was. I lost track of the nights where I had to get food for myself. Hell, I did everything for myself. I guess she wanted me to be more independent or maybe that's just what she told her conscience when it told her to treat me better. Guess she never did listen. She was the model businesswoman, who never told her co-workers about her little bastard child.   


I spent time with the old couple next door; they told me I was a special girl; I was going to be important someday. I wasn't important to my mom. I called the old woman Nana and the old man Grampy because my mom never got around to telling me about them; she was probably too busy yelling at me for causing all her problems. Back to the old couple; they were called, in our little suburb, freaks. That's when I was first associated with the term. In reality she was nothing more than a retired actress who like to dress up and act like she used to in her day. I loved to see her perform. When Nana died and Grampy moved away because the house had too many ghosts, I was the lone freak.   


In school I was a freak, you know the one kid who didn't fit any group. I was smart, but I was pretty so the couldn't call me a geek, the next closest term was freak. Most didn't like me because of my hair. I loved my hair; it was nothing like my mom's, which was dyed blonde. I think I might have gotten it from my father. But I haven't seen any pictures, so I don't really know.   


By the time I was nine I got used to the rude kids and the snickering behind my back, and started thinking if everyone already called me a freak, why disappoint them? You know, after a while I got so used to being thought of as a freak I enjoyed it. I would do things to make them angry with me because deep down, I know I would always be more important than them; I never forgot Nana's sayings. The more they hassled me, the more I was certain I was better than them. I never called people names to there face. Soon I started doing things purposely to aggravate them. I sat at the table that they usually sat at, did everything better in school, and the worst I could do to them; join the cheerleading team. That was a sacred thing that all the popular girls did and the geeks were afraid to try. But like I said; I enjoyed aggravating these peers of mine. The best part was that anyone could join so I had to be let on. That pissed off a lot of popular girls.   


When I found out I was a mutant, I thought that I was told so much and then believed that I was a freak so I became one. Now I know that it was my neglectful Mom's and who ever the hell my dad was, gene's that made me that way. I don't really care. Then when I came to Bayville I decided 'Hey I got the body, the talent, flame red hair, cheerleading skills, I could own this school' and I took it over. I also thought that I could escape the whole freak thing, I did that too. I used my personality and a fake kind nature to fool everyone I ever met into thinking I was a sweet, caring person. I am a good actress like Nana was; even the most powerful telepath in the world bought it. So now I decide who is a freak and who isn't. I know the others would think I was a bad person if I told them things like; I am the one who starts rumors about people, write stuff about people on the bathroom stalls, that told the cheerleaders that Rogue is a freak, and plenty of other bad stuff. You know, I still am better than those who made fun of me; I never call anyone names to their face.   
  


I am Jean Grey. 

I am popular, important, respected, and trustworthy.

I am also a great actress.

I am a freak and I am proud.

  
  
  
  
  


*~A/N: Well what do you think? Do you like the fact that Jean Grey is really a bad person? Please review and be honest.   
  



End file.
